


Finding You

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Whumptober Day 12 (and 28): Don’t move (and Beaten)On your first solo mission, with Natasha as backup you get kidnapped.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 89





	Finding You

“Nat, the building is empty, all I have to do is hack a simple computer, put a thumb drive in and then leave.” You told Natasha. “I really don’t need you to come in with me, keep surveillance and I’ll be back before you know it” 

“Fine, but you better hurry.” She huffed, finally letting you leave the van alone. You gave her a quick kiss before leaving. 

“You won’t even have time to miss me.” You whispered, so she can hear you through the earpiece, as you headed for the building doors. You got the doors open in less than a minute, and made your way to the elevators. Your leg bounced nervously as you waited for the elevator to make it to the 58th floor. The doors finally pinged open, you took a moment to check your surroundings, once you’re sure you were totally alone you step out of the car.

“Alright I am in, just gotta pick a computer.” You told Natasha as you walked into an office. You noted the all glass walls in the office and grimace, you would not be a fan if this was your own office.

“Hurry up, I am getting bored here.” Nat teased you.

“Oh shut up, you know I am the best hacker you’ve got” You grumbled, starting to get into the computer you were sitting at. 

“You really are but I still don’t like you not having backup.” Nat grumbled. You had to chuckle, no one would believe you if you told them how much she was fretting. You did understand, this was your first solo mission, and your combat skills were alright, but nothing amazing, you were just the tech girl. 

“There is like zero danger, and you are literally right outside.” You said finally getting into the computer. “And I am in. Now we wait.” You smiled at your own handiwork. 

“Fantastic, now get out as soon as it is done.” Nat told you.

“What else would I do?” You snorted watching the bar load, you’re on 56%. All you heard was Nat sigh in response. A few minutes passed of you just spun in the chair, the drive was on 78% and you were getting antsy.

You became on full alert when you heard the elevator door ding. “Nat I got incoming company!” You whispered frantically. 

“Get out of there!” She said back just as frantic. 

“Got nowhere to go.” You looked around the office trying to find somewhere to hide. The only place was under the desk. You sighed but dived under it. “Under the desk, just going to wait them out.” You said barely audible for Nat. 

“Don’t Move, don’t make a noise.” Nat instructed you. You nodded before you can think about the fact that she couldn’t see you. “They probably will leave soon.”

You could hear them talking, not really able to make out what they were saying over your own heart beating. You were practically holding your breath. 

“Focus on what they are saying,” Nat couched you. You tried to steady your breathing and focus in on them. 

You could make out 3 different voices, if it had been Natasha, she could have easily taken them all down, you knew you didn’t stand a chance. 

“Hey, why’s that computer still on?” Panic jolted through your body when you heard a deep voice call to someone else. You noticed steps getting closer. You reached up slightly and pulled the thumb drive out of the computer, hoping the download completed. You shoved it into your pocket and held your breath as you heard the door into the office swish open. You focused on the feet in front of you. You didn’t dare take a breath, afraid he would notice you. 

“Weird.” You heard him say and then the computer shut off, which means the download had finish. You thanked your lucky stars. He started to retreat and you began to relax. Until he tried to push in the chair, but instead it hits you and bounces back out. You saw him pause before ripping the chair out. Before you even knew what was happening you were yanked you your feet, head hitting the desk on your way up. “Ahh”

“(y/n)! Are you okay? What is happening?” You could hear the panic in her voice. 

“Who the fuck are you?” The large man in front of you asked. 

“Shit” Came from your ear. You remained silent. You’re head is snapped to the side as you felt a sting across your cheek. 

“I asked you a question.” He growled. 

“I-I am Mary, I am an intern, I-I was just trying to get some extra work done, you scared me, I know I shouldn’t still be here.” You tried to play a scared young intern. Not that you had to do much on the scared part. 

“Bullshit, this ain’t no interns office” He said tightening his grip on your arm as he drags you out into the main area.

“Don’t move babe I am on my way, just stay there” Nat said in your ear. You wanted to bite back that you really didn’t have a choice. 

“I-I just like to sit in that office, kinda pretend I am a big deal.” You tried to continue your story, save yourself. “I know-I know it’s stupid but-”

“Look what I found” The man who had a hold of you said in a taunting voice. “Think’s I’m stupid enough to believe she is an intern working late.”

One of the other men snorted. “Yeah right. You ain’t no intern.”

“Now one more time, who are you?”

“I told you, it’s Mary.” You said but dropping the terrified look, it’s obvious it isn’t working anyway. The man grabs your other arm standing behind you as the other man punches you hard in the gut. You were sure you would have doubled over if it wasn’t for the hold the other man has on you. 

“I’d advice answering the question.” He said with a smirk.

“Well, if you weren’t an idiot, you would have heard, I just did.” You said with a glare. 

“Keep them talking babe I am almost there.” You heard Nat tell you. You get another punch in the gut. 

“Search her.” The man behind you said. The man in front of you does as he is told, he finds the drive in the first few seconds. “Well what do we have here.”

“Wouldn’t know” You said getting another punch. You were starting to really feel it, where the hell was Natasha. 

“She’s probably stalling.” The third man who hadn’t spoken finally spoke up. 

“Bet she has back up on the way right now, we should probably get out of here.” You started to panic. 

“I am so close, don’t even worry, there is no way they can get you out of there.” She assured you in your ear. 

“Let’s go then.” The tall man started to push you in the opposite direction of the elevators. You decided you better put up a bit of a fight. You throw your weight down, breaking from the large man’s hold. You punched the man who had been hitting you square in the face, you’re sure you broke his nose, but had little time to celebrate and the large man had you in his arms again. This time he is carrying you. You thrashed around in his arms as much as possible trying to get out of his hold but it seems to be of no use. They take you to what seems like a back elevator and by the time the doors close you stop fighting. 

“Where the fuck did you go?” Natasha came through panicked in your ear piece. “Talk to-” suddenly it cut out and you could tell it’s from your end from the noise it was making. 

“Hope you didn’t have any communication devices, they all go to shit in here, won’t work once you leave either. It would be a real shame.” One of the assholes said. 

~~~

Natasha was left of the 58th floor frantically trying to determine where on earth they had taken you. She hated this, she was a spy, she didn’t panic. She could be calm in every situation, but right now, her head was spinning and she could barely think.

“I need backup,” She finally frantically called into headquarters. “Agent (y/l/n) has been taken, I don’t know by whom or where.” 

“Natasha, breathe, use the van and see if any of her tracking devices are working.” Maria told her, hearing the panic in the spy’s voice, which she wasn’t used to. Natasha was back in the elevator and going down, she wasn’t sure she trusted her own legs. She practically ripped the door of the van off as she hopped in and started to check all the computers. Nothing came up, she started to panic again. They must have found a way to cut the signals out, probably why the audio cut out suddenly, Natasha thought.

A sound of tires squealing caught Nat’s attention. She was in the driver’s seat and following the car before she can even register what she was doing.  
“In pursuit of a black SUV, pulled out of the garage is a haste.” She tells Hill who is still on the line. 

“We will track them as best we can” Hill told her as she started to bark orders to the people around her. 

Natasha wasn’t trying to hide that she is tailing the SUV, so it isn’t long before they started to try to lose her. All this did was convince her that you were in that vehicle and you were in danger. Natasha suddenly slammed on her breaks at she watched a truck smash into the side of the SUV. 

“The SUV has been hit, I am going in.” Natasha informed Hill but didn’t wait for a response. She pulled her gun before stepping out of the van. She made her way to the SUV, she knew she wasn’t being as careful as she should be but she didn’t care, you were in that car and there was a chance you were injured. She ripped the drivers door open, the driver had been knocked unconscious, she was concerned when she realised that no one else was in the car. She frantically scanned the back seat but there was no sign of her girlfriend. She practically ran to the trunk, throwing it open. Panic consumed her thoughts when you aren’t in there. This car had just been a distraction and she fell for it, like a rookie. 

“Fuck!” She yelled at herself, before heading back to the front of the SUV. The driver has come to, but they had no time to do anything before Nat was yanking him out of the car. “Where is she?”

“Don’t know who you’re talking about.” The man said with a smirk. “The question is who are you?”

“You’re going to find out,” Nat said before dragging him into the van. She wasted no time in securing him before she hopped back in the drivers door. “Hill you there?”

“Yeah what happened?” Maria asked concerned. 

“She wasn’t in the car. I got the driver but he isn’t talking.” Nat tried to remain calm but the longer this goes she knew the harder it would be to find you. 

“Bring him back to headquarters.” Maria instructed Natasha. 

“No, I don’t have time! I need to find (y/n)!”

“She is a trained agent, she will be okay, you need to come in and regroup, we will find her, don’t worry but I need you back here, with that driver.” Hill said calmly, no room for argument in her voice. Natasha just huffed and immediately started to drive, her driving irrotic, the faster she could get back to headquarters, the sooner she could leave again and find you. 

The car was barely in park before she was out and dragging her prisoner along with her. Maria Hill always knew what she was doing and had agents meet Natasha to take the man away from her. Not that she was happy about it, she has every intention of making that man talk. 

“Alright, I’m here what have you learned?”

“We have been reviewing all camera feed near the building and it looks like the only vehicle to leave the area was the car you chased down.” Maria started to tell Natasha as she pulls up footage to show the inactivity. “And we have been going through everything (y/n) got us access to but there is a lot of information, so I am not sure if our techs will recover anything helpful.”

“So she is somewhere in that building still?” Nat had to hold back a comment how if it was (y/n) at that computer she would have found everything that would have been useful. Natasha was practically ready to storm the building. 

“Or they could have an exit we don’t have visuals on, or even something underground. We need more information before we send a team in.” Maria said making Nat pause. 

“I’ll go alone then.” 

“You need to clear your head.” Hill said simply. “She is going to be okay, but you are no help to her like this, you are just going to get yourself, or her hurt.” 

“Tell me the second you get anything” Natasha immediately took her leave, knowing that Maria was right, not that she wanted to hear it. 

She headed straight to the gym, she needed to blow off steam, she’d say clear her head, but the only this on her mind was (y/n). Nat was going at the punching bag, like her life depended on it, or more like your life depended on it. 

“Nat.” A voice came from the doorway. “You need to take a break, you’ve been going at it for hours.”

“What?” Natasha blinked, not having noticed how much time has passed. “How has nothing come up in all this time?” 

“Everyone is working on it, but there is a lot of information to go through.” Clint told her calmly. “It’s going to take some time.”

“She doesn’t have time!” Nat snapped at him. “Fuck, they could be, she could-” Natasha couldn’t even finish the sentence. The thought of anything, anything at all happening to you was too much. She broke, she had been keeping it together, but when the thought of you being tortured that flashed behind her eyes, it was too much.

Clint was quick to catch her as her legs gave out under her. “I can’t- I can’t lose her” Natasha sobbed. Clint had never seen Nat so much as shed a tear, this, this was new. 

“Shhh” He tried to calm her down, pulling her into his chest, “(y/n) is way tougher than she looks. She is going to be okay, we will find her, I promise.”

Natasha didn’t say anything, she just stayed there for a moment, trying to believe what Clint was telling her. That you were fine. That you would be okay. After a moment Nat pulled herself together and stood up. If Clint hadn’t just seen her break down he would have never guessed anything was wrong. 

“I think it’s time I pay our guess a visit.” 

“He isn’t talking.”

“Oh trust me, he’ll talk.” With that Natasha left the gym. 

~~~

If it wasn’t for the aching in your stomach and face, you would have to laugh at your situation. They had your wrists and ankles tied to a chair, there was also a table to the side with various weapons on it, obviously there to intimidate you. It was straight out of every spy movie, which as you said, would have been funny, if it wasn’t for the large man who enters the room. 

“Now I think we can both agree it is in your best interest to answer my questions. No more of that sass.” 

You had been trained on interrogation, not only how to conduct one to make someone talk but also how to handle the torture. You were confident that you could keep your mouth shut, a few punches weren’t even that bad. Your faith lied with Natasha, she would find you soon. 

“Now we’re going to start off with an easy question.” The man in front of you said, “Who do you work for.” 

You just looked at him without saying a word. The man grunted before punching you square in the gut, this time much harder than any of the men had before. All the air left your lungs, you bent over as far as your restraints would let you, trying to be able to breathe again. 

“Let’s try that again, this time it’d be smart to actually answer. Who do you work for?”

“I don’t work for anyone.” You glared at the man in front of you. Before you even know what is happening there is a sharp pain in your cheek, your head being thrown to the side. You roll your neck back up and before the man can step back you are spitting out the blood in your mouth. 

He dramatically wiped the blood off of his face, giving you a glare, before his hand is in your hair and he is pulling it roughly back. 

“You want to do this the hard way?” He said with a growl, pulling your hair even more, “I have absolutely no problem with that.” He suddenly let’s go of you and storms out of the room, leaving you alone. You let out a shaky breath, your only hope was Natasha got here soon. 

You weren’t sure how long you had been left in the room alone, but suddenly two men barged in

“You got one more chance to tell us who you work for and what you put on that computer.” The guy who had been questioning you said.

“Or what?” You said with a roll of your eyes. As soon as you said that you were sure you would come to regret it but it had slipped out. 

“Get her up.” He barked at the other man in the room, a much larger dude. The man obliged and had your legs and arms untied. Before you could even think of making an escape he had was pulling you off your feet. One thing you had failed to do, was fully take in your surroundings. If you had, you would’ve noticed the low ceiling and the chains that dangled near your head. The man locked your arms above your head to the point your feet barely touched the ground. You could already feel the stress it was putting on your arms, you tried to get a footing but your torturer swiped at your feet which left you swinging around trying to find your bearings. 

“Now tell us who you work for and what you put on my computers, and maybe we put you down.” 

You refused to even say anything, you were smart enough to know that even if you told him the truth, you wouldn’t be getting out of this. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we have ways to make you talk.” The man in front of you said. 

“Or wish that you had.” The other man added walking over to the table you had noticed earlier. You were immediately aware of how vulnerable of a position you were in, completely exposed. His hands lingered over a large knife before looking back to you and grabbing a pair of scissors, he quickly and skillfully cut away your shirt. He seemed satisfied with leaving you in just your pants and a sports bra, and went back for the knife he had looked at before. There was really no use trying to pull yourself away from him but you still tried to move your arms back as he brought the knife to under your elbow, it took most your concentration not to scream as he dragged the knife from your elbow down to your armpit. 

Your breathing was slightly heavier as you felt blood run down your arm, but you refused to look, instead looking your torturer in the eyes. He took this as a challenge to continue and without any time to wait he cut a line in your stomach, keeping a cry of agony in was much harder with your sensitive stomach then it was with your arm. 

Your torturer smiled when he caught your grimace. “You want to start talking?”

You wanted to tell him that this wasn’t even that bad, spite in his face, but you were sure that would only encourage him to make it worse so instead you said nothing. The other man who had been silently watching got up and left the room without a word. Your torturer didn’t even seem to notice the other man’s absence and moved the knife to drag across the fabric on your thigh. With your attention drawn away, the pain was almost worse, still you refused the let out a scream of agony. 

Before he could move on to add any new cuts to your body, there was a loud knock on the door. He stepped back from you, setting the knife down and leaving the room without a word. You couldn’t help but let out a sigh when the door shut. Without any distractions, the pain of the cuts started to set in. 

You had tried to keep track of time, but you soon lost track of how long you had been alone. You were sure it had been a while because you had started to get tired. Your position made it near impossible to even fall asleep. The strain on your arms starting to get even more painful. 

You soon found yourself falling asleep, even with the bright lights and the pain in your body. You had finally dozed off, not a comfortable or a deep sleep but it was better than nothing. You awoke with a sharp pain hitting your whole body, you took a deep inhale. Your lungs were suddenly filled with water, and you were coughing. It felt like you couldn’t get your breath back. Your body was trying to curl into itself but it couldn’t. This made getting your breath back even harder. 

You finally stop coughing, your breathing heavy. Your body felt like there was little needles prickling everywhere. You watch the person who had just throw water onto you, exit the room silently. 

This process happened a couple more times. You tried to stay awake but no matter what you did you would start to fall asleep. Everytime you would fall asleep, you would be woken with a blast of cold water. 

You were sure someone had turned the temperature in the room way down. You were shaking, the chill from the water on you stinging your skin. 

You were left alone for a while, shivering. You felt exhausted but this time you were determined to stay awake, falling asleep was just making everything worse. You had no idea how long you had been in the room. 

You couldn’t help your thoughts drifting to Natasha. You had a feeling that she was worried sick. Though you were also sure she was kicking peoples ass’s to get to you. You hated that you were relying on her to get you out of here.

Before you could think more on the subject, the door opened. “Awake this time I see.” Your main torturer commented. “Hopefully smart enough to finally talk too”

You kept a straight face, refusing to say anything at all. 

“You know we have barely gotten started, this is only going to get worse for you.” You watched him as he picked up something new from the table. A whip. You could see bits of glass weaved into the tails. Panic washed over you. Your torturer walked around until he was standing behind you. You tried to take a deep breath, preparing yourself for the pain that was about to hit you. 

You heard the sharp crack before you felt it. Your body snapped forward. You took a deep inhale, trying to keep from screaming. Your back stung. You could feel where each tail had bit into your back. 

You gripped the chains holding you up, bracing yourself for the next hit. It came down hard, a gasp leaving your lips. Tears start to form in your eyes. You tried to focus on anything else. The pain made it near impossible. 

By the fifth hit you couldn’t help but scream. Your whole body was on fire. Your torturer took pleasure in your agony. His hits coming in faster after the first scream left your lips. Tears were streaming down your face. You had given up trying to hold back your reactions. 

He stopped for a moment. Your body sagged forward. It left your arms screaming but you couldn’t bring yourself to try and hold yourself up.

Suddenly you heard gunshots. You weren’t sure if you should be relieved or worried. But you could feel the tension in the room. You flinch when you hear the crack of the whip. Only a rush of air hitting your back this time. 

“Last chance, tell me what I want to hear.” He growled.

When you don’t say anything you hear another crack. This one stung into your back. As you scream out in pain, the door flies open. Before you could even lift your head you hear two gunshots. You can’t help but flinch, figuring the bullets were for you.

When you don’t feel anymore pain, you look up. You saw Natasha looking incredibly worried. 

“(y/n)!” Natasha ran over to you. You saw her taking in you injuries with a pained expression. “I’m so sorry.” 

“This isn’t your fault.” You told her quietly, too exhausted to raise your voice. Natasha worked quickly at getting you down. As soon as your hands are freed you fall into her. You cried out when Natasha’s hands touch your back. She immediately realized why and pulled her hands to your side. 

“Sorry,” She muttered, her heart broke as she looked at you. 

Clint walked into the room. “Building is cleared. Let’s get out, of here.” His voice dropped when he saw the state you were in. 

You were leaning most your weight on Natasha. “I’m going to have to carry you.” Nat said softly. 

You nodded. She carefully picked you up in her arms. You couldn’t help the pained noise the comes out. You clung to her neck, burying your face in it. 

“I’m so sorry.” Natasha apologized. She hated that she was causing you more pain but didn’t know what else to do. She apologized every time a pained noise came from you. You didn’t have the energy to respond. You were barely staying awake as it was. 

“Nat,” You managed weakly, “I love you” 

She couldn’t help but pause for a moment. “I love you so much,” She leaned down to plant a kiss on your forehead before continuing to carry you. “I was a mess without you.”


End file.
